Minha Eterna Ruiva
by BellaBlack19
Summary: Se um romance esta indo tudo bem, até que um dia você descobre que seu amor esta longe de você,  O que faria?


**Harry'****s POV**

Tudo em um dia ensolarado pode mudar, eu mesmo sou prova disso, eu estava caminhando normalmente como eu sempre faço, pois, depois da batalha eu tive um grande descanso, mas antes disso pensei muito o que fazer com minha amada Gina, eu não tinha idéia como ela estava meu amor tinha se separado de mim, ó maldade feita, não sabia exatamente por que haviam feito isso, só tinha certeza de uma coisa, eu a amava, amava muito aquela menina ruiva que desejou á mim boa sorte antes de atravessar a parede entre as estações 8 e 9, que dava á 9 ¾, quando á vi deitada na câmara quase sem vida, ao vê-la na Ordem depois de um grande temporada com meus tios, e senti falta muita falta de dela!

Ouvi a campainha tocar suavemente como sempre eu e meus pensamentos imaginando que ao abrir aquela porta veria minha querida ruiva, ali parada esperando-me atendê-la com seu sorriso no rosto, mas quando abri a porta vi que minhas preces foram ouvidas ali estava ela parada exatamente como havia imaginado, não sei se era questão de eu estar apaixonado, mas ela estava mais linda do que costume com suas roupas que destacavam delicadamente a forma de seu corpo.

Depois de uma longa conversa decidimos dar uma volta e ir até a casa de meus pais, não sei me sentia seguro lá era como voltasse no tempo e ficasse nos braços de minha mãe, enquanto meu pai segurava em sua cintura os dois me fitando com um olhar de amor, mesmo não tendo os conhecido imagino a cena assim, sabia que os dois fariam qualquer coisa para me proteger e fizeram deram suas vidas para salvar á vida, quando estou aflito penso nessa bela cena de minha família então fico mais calmo, fico mais feliz em saber que tive uma família, não como fui criado com meus tios mentindo para mim dizendo-me que meus pais James e Lilian Potter haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, como puderam ser seres tão sem alma, sem coração, até aquela noite chuvosa que Hagrid apareceu em minha porta entregando-me a carta de Hogwarts, lá foi onde que eu soube que meus pais sempre me amaram.

Depois da caminhada minha Gina resolveu ir para casa e prometeu á mim que seriamos como Romeu e Julieta, mas como poderia meus pais estão mortos nosso amor não é proibido, muito pelo contrario era igual ao amor de meus pais e o amor dos pais dela, era verdadeiro era desejado por todos e apoiado pela família e amigos, mas ela me prometeu que estaríamos juntos na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, e que a nem a morte nos separai. Naquela mesma noite não conseguia dormir estava com um pressentimento muito ruim, muito mesmo... Mas felizmente eu consegui dormir, logo depois de adormecer uma coruja ficou bicando a minha janela, eu abri e a coruja deixou uma carta em cima de minha cama, eu peguei a carta e percebi que era do Sr. Weasley, pensei milhões de besteiras e pensei também que Gina havia contado-lhes sobre meu pedido de casamento, então desisti de pensar besteiras e li.

_Harry,_

_Hoje à noite Gina me contou sobre seu pedido de casamento, ao contrário que você pensa, eu fiquei muito feliz minha filha a futura Sra. Potter, mas não escrevi para falar sobre isso, pensei que você ficaria... Não sei a palavra certa, nunca fui muito bom com as palavras, vou direto ao ponto, quando subi vi minha filha morta no chão, não soube por que da morte dela._

_Queria que viesse aqui para vê-la!_

_Venha logo..._

_Arthur Weasley._

Terminei de ler a carta, e minha razão para viver estava morta, sem um batimento cardíaco se quer, pensando nisso lembrei o que minha ruiva havia me dito**"Somos que nem Romeu e Julieta"** agora me dei conta Julieta se mata, mas acho que essa não era a idéia de Gina, acho que era que após da morte, Romeu se mata ao lado de sua amada, e Harry faria o mesmo ele não a perderia, ela era a vida dele. Antes de terminar que pensar fui correndo a toca para ver minha vida.

Cheguei la e vi todos chorando todos me olharam, mas antes de alguém dizer alguma coisa peguei minha varinha e gritei, surpreendendo a todos "_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_", e morri, ao lado de meu amor.


End file.
